It takes two
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: Challange responce ( grissomandsara4-ever ) short, Gil gets the kick in the ass he need!


Title: Intuition  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: PG?... PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing are own are my mistakes he he so no I do not own CSI or the characters I love to play with.  
  
Note: It really dose seem that I can't Wright a fic longer than one chapter doesn't it?… oh well!  
  
Note: Response to Grissomandsara4-ever Challenge (Neb) = G/S, First and last lines provided, scene in church.  
  
"It takes two." Sara said sadly to Catherine.  
  
"What dose?" asked Gil he walked into the A/V lab.  
  
"Nothing," Sara mumbled as she left just a bit too quickly to seem normal.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Grissom slightly confused.  
  
"You're a smart scientist; figure it out." And with that she followed Sara's lead.  
  
"Catherine." She stopped just short of being completely out of sight and turned back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we talk?" she smiled, if he needed to talk she would be there.  
  
"My office?" he looked at the evidence he was holding in his hands. "20 minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Catherine walked in Gil gestured for her to sit down and began, he had rehearse this before hand and he knew he was going to get this out, needed to get it out.  
  
"You obviously have heard Sara's side of the story?"  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
He sighed, he needed to explain himself he didn't want Catherine think badly of him, as badly as he thought of himself.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, but what I want… it stopped mattering somewhere." He looked up at her, silent and listening intently.  
  
"How much did she tell you?"  
  
"Enough, but this is your turn to tell me."  
  
"When she asked me I wanted to say yes, I wanted to go out with her but my surgery… even now I want to say yes but I think it's to late."  
  
"And?" she prodded with a knowing smile, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Do? I don't know what to do… about this."  
  
"What are the knowns? The evidence?"  
  
"Talk it through?"  
  
"She likes you and you?" He didn't know what to say, how to answer that question. He spent so much time trying not to even ask it of himself. He… he didn't like he… he thought maybe he loved her but how could he?   
  
How could he not after all the time he had spent with her.  
  
"I love her." It came out before he could stop himself, before he could justify it, before he could convince himself it was unfair he felt that way.  
  
When Catherine didn't say anything he looked up in anticipation, "What did she say to you Cath?"  
  
"That you didn't recommend her for the promotion, not much more."  
  
He stared at her, his face slowly turning red.  
  
"I, i…"  
  
"Gil I think you need to talk to Sara."  
  
He tried to speak but didn't find the words. He knew there was no reason good enough to make Catherine leave this alone.  
  
"Gil, you just told me you loved her? What can possibly make you want to keep that inside when there is even the smallest chance she will love you back?"  
  
He hung his head.  
  
"Grissom, she's out on a case, the 'Walker' one I think but she will be back before the end of shift I think."  
  
He got up nodding by way of showing her the meeting was over, but he didn't let her walked past her and out the door, scared that if he stopped he wouldn't get this done. He knew she was right and as he made his way down the hallways past people who seemed only half there and to his car the adrenalin kicked in, with each stop light questions swirled in his mind.   
  
What would he say? How could he make this right? He was at the church too soon, or not soon enough, he couldn't tell.  
  
He never went to churches, he thought on some level they frightened him, but that was a story from a therapist years from now he mused.  
  
She looked up from her work, behind a pew, a slight smile appearing, despite herself.  
  
"Hi." She got up and moved towards her.   
  
He couldn't help it, he couldn't speak so as he moved toward her all he could do was mouth hello as he pulled her towards him in one swift motion. He knew he was at a crime scean, he knew people were watching, but as he felt her beside him, holding him like they had never been apart he didn't care, nothing mattered but this, this and now. Every now he would ever have with her.  
  
The kiss was intense and passionate and she returned his enthusiasm with vigor. He pulled away, his arm holding her firmly around the waist.  
  
He looked into her eyes, seeing a smile that he had dearly missed.  
  
"We're, people?" she gasped.   
  
He shock his head ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara," he leant his forehead to hers, "If its not to late."  
  
She kissed him softly as a response, her voice long gone, floating somewhere happily with her inhibitions and tears.  
  
His hand found her hair and he reeled in the pure pleasure he knew was so right.  
  
"I love you Sara Sidle, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every moment beside you, in front of everyone in the world and god himself," he added, not forgetting where they were. Smiling he kissed her again."   
  
"I can't wait another day." 


End file.
